


Skończymy później

by Anxietly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hales Eyebrows, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Jackson Whittemore, Female Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, I’m kidding do what you want, Jackie is a dick sry, Jealous Jackie Whittermore, Lydia Martin Speaks French, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Male Lydia Martin, Romantic Fluff, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Scott is a good friend and u guys make him out to Be mean to much, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Werewolf Lydia Martin, but kinda an idiot but that’s ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxietly/pseuds/Anxietly
Summary: Holding the hand of the strawberry blonde next to her he gives her a reassuring squeeze being able to smell her worry.“It’ll be okay, plus if anyone tries anything I’m a Werewolf and you’re a spark.” He lets out a wolffish growl and wink, causing her to chuckle.“I don’t think she’ll try anything after I beat her ass when I first got my powers and they were untamed. God knows what I’m capable of now that I’m completely in control”Leo lets out a small hum





	Skończymy później

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are always appreciated.

Holding the hand of the strawberry blonde next to her he gives her a reassuring squeeze being able to smell her worry.

”It’ll be okay, plus if anyone tries anything I’m a Werewolf and you’re a spark.” He lets out a wolffish growl and wink, causing her to chuckle.

”I don’t think she’ll try anything after I beat her ass when I first got my powers and they were untamed. God knows what I’m capable of now that I’m completely in control ”

Leo lets out a small hum

When they walk in they are greeted by shocked looks

(Issac, Jackie, Liam.)

Knowing looks

(Allison, Erica, Boyd, Peter.)

Happy smiles

(Scott, maila.)

and of course a blank look with raised eyebrows

(Derek)

and one hella envious look

(Jackie)

Leo rolls his eyes while stiles blushes a little, he grabs her hands and pulls her forward. Instead of just simply sitting beside him. Leo pulls her into his lap.

she lets out a  _epp!_ In shock but settles in quickly.

leo chuckles and stiles wacks him

”so? What’s the problem this time?” Leo asked not even looking at anyone, merely just playing around with a claw while his other hand rest on stiles hips.

”uh vampires” Scott’s voice chimes in, Leo raises an eyebrow. “That’s it? HA! All we have to do is have stiles blast some sunlight like last time.”

”it’s so nice having a mage in the Pack” Someone, -probably peter- says.

theres agreement going around while Jackie lets out humpff. She also mutters, “ _stupid mage bitch”_ which earns a deadly growl with glowing blue eyes from Leo and a few other growls from the Pack.

Including two red eyes from two angry alphas.

“Aww thanks guys!” Stiles cooes.

”But you can leave that up to me If she says something like that.” And shows off her own amber glowing eyes while her hands glow.

erica Snickers And pipes up with an idea

”Well since it’s pretty much settled that stiles will burn the blood suckers, why don’t we have a Pack night? We’re all here.” Erica shrugs and gets a few nods and agreements in her statement.

Derek helps Scott grab all the blankets while everyone else grabs pillows or whatever they want, stiles is making cookies in the kitchen humming to herself when she feels a hand slide on to her waist.

She leans back into him and spins so she can face him.

”hi handsome” she laughingly whispered.

”Hello amour.” He smiled back, “oh French I like.” She shifts her weight from foot to foot while swinging her hips a little.

they are interrupted by yelling

”C’MON LOVE BIRDS I WANT COOKIES.” Scott’s voices booms through the loft.

they make their way out of the kitchen but before they can go through the door to the loft stiles turns around one more time.

she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss, his hand goes through her hair as his other hand slides down to her waist.

She pulls back for air

”skończymy później” stiles winks and gives him a light peck.

Leo lets out a wolfish growl.

The pack scrunches their noses or cackles by the smell of arousal coming from them.

Jackie yells something incoherent and storms out.

They all watch but merely turn back to the TV or their food

and stiles and Leo happily snuggle into each other.

 **THE** **END.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Amour: French for Love 
> 
> Skończymy później: polish For we will continue later
> 
> Also if anyone wants to see a part two of stiles beating Jackie’s ass lemme know


End file.
